kronosfandomcom-20200214-history
John Jones
"I'm tired of playing games." "Of being a pawn in someone's plan?" "Precisely. I'm sick of being seen as a weapon, as an object to use. I'm tired of evading the darkness." "But if there weren't people to see it through to end, who would be the light at the end of the tunnel?" - John to Emily For the original Earth-8 version, see Johnathane Howaord Jones. For the new Earth-8 version, see John Jones (Earth-8). For the Earth-2 variant, see Justine Jones. Jonathan Howard Jones (born July 21st, 2000) is the Earth-1 Traveller, and one of the most powerful versions. He has embarked on multiple events, whether it be inside the confines of his own universe, or around the general Multiverse as a whole. John has fought beasts and monstrous people alike, from evil versions of people he knows, to a totalitarian organization who cared little for those he cares about. Early Life Though he may not remember it, John encountered a Quantum Fracture as a baby. The fracture (later revealed to have been opened by Uriel) opened right next to him, and he incidentally absorbed the energy of it. Unbeknownst to him at the time, this granted him his Traveller ability. In secret, he lived on his own, living off alimony checks for his adopted father, who was supposed to be looking after him, but unfortunately disappeared at an unspecified point in time. He lived a relatively normal life, going to a typical school, before he had even a shred of thought of his powers. Life at School John remained invisible at his high school, Queen's High School. He kept his head down, and did his work, rather than attempting at any socialization. John was so deliberately unobservant to his surroundings that he quickly learnt to block out others' voices to focus on his thoughts. Although he wasn't necessarily bullied or picked on, John could noticeably tell that there were few people around him that actually liked him. Most people did not give him fond looks, and sometimes went as far as to walk away from him. He later learnt this was due to his telepathy sending out mutual static waves that annoyed people. Chronon Awakening The awakening of his powers was inexplicable, as he waiting in a queue to get some food. He looked up to notice the world around him entirely frozen. As a scientific person, who could not perceive how time could somehow stop, and what's more, sat frozen whilst he himself remained unaffected. He looked around, noticing the positions of frozen people. Seeing this is as an opportunity, John skipped through the endless queue and grabbed a cake. He then paid for it with a cash register, and realized that anything he touched would be briefly unaffected by the stoppage of time passage. John was unaware if this worked for both animate and inanimate objects, or just on or the other. Unfortunately, upon leaving the queue to go out to the collective students, John realized he had no clue how to restart time. For brief moment, he thought he was condemned to a frozen world, but John heard his words about time restarting echo in his head. And then time returned to normal state, although it appeared unexplainable how John suddenly appeared from one location to another. Time stopped again whilst he was in a much larger queue, but noticed the voices fading out this time. He touched someone, Heidi Blackley, and she unfroze. She immediately questioned what was happening, and John vaguely referenced the earlier occasion in which it happened, before elaborating. They promptly got their food, and Heidi elected to get one for her friend, Sarah, whom John unfroze for her. Along the way, John realized he could control the passage of time independent of himself. Working out how to stop time, and slow it to appear to be moving faster. His powers continued to enhance as he trained them further. Temporal Crisis John's problems in discovering his abilities was not some monster with a greater variety of proficiencies, but the existence of Quantum Fractures. He first observed a fracture inside a janitor's closet, where it was somehow causing minor seismic tremors. It was glowing a bright white light, and looked like fractured glass, giving the phenomenon its name. He examined it with Heidi, but a Teacher Assistant stepped into it, and was erased from existence. Both of them however could remember what just happened, wondering what was going on. This brought the fractures existence erasure properties to his attention. He warned her not to go near it. The fracture eventually closed on its own just before Heidi's friend Sarah entered the closet, wondering why she was there. The very same fracture was investigated by K.R.O.N.O.S. agents who travelled back in time to that point, the most recent time it opened. After running tests, they disappeared in a flash of light. Heidi observed their actions in a chronon vision. It did not take long before he figured out that these fractures were everywhere. Once John returned home, after having given Heidi his Skype details for aiding purposes, he wrote an algorithm. The algorithm was based on triangulating possible locations of quantum fractures, surrounding abnormal seismic tremors, reports of strange lights, old folk stories, and "things like that". John was able to formulate a map of notable locations, which he presented to Heidi on their video chat. While Heidi went to a restaurant with her boyfriend, John continued his algorithm and wondered constantly where a fracture was going to open next. His prayers were apparently answered when a fracture quite literally opened beside him. This gave him the implication that he could also open fractures. He ran his tests and discovered it was giving off all energies, which he later realized was a unique form of energy called Chronon Energy, or Temporal Energy. The fracture displayed a picture of a side of a street, which had a TV store with the current time. After some co-ordinate inputting, John swiftly discovered it was by the restaurant Heidi was currently at. As soon as he arrived, he searched the place and found the fracture, in a secluded area of the kitchen. Heidi and Oliver both joined him, as he stared at the fracture. It takes a while, but John deduces that the only way out of the fracture problem was through, and that he had to enter it. Heidi immediately chose to join him, although Oliver was entirely against it, so Heidi broke up with him. The two entered it, and found themselves falling through an endless void, which was later revealed to be the Chronal Dimension. The past, present, and future flashed before their eyes. They passed through John's timeline, seeing moments in his history. John later mentioned he may have seen something from his future, but he didn't understand what was going on, or what led to those circumstances. It turned he actually viewed himself carrying a glowing rock, an Artefact of Time. The event was three years from when he first observed it. Eventually, they landed at the date of John's birth, where John found the baby version of himself, right next to a fracture. It dawned on him that this was where his powers came from, and the reason for his parents' non-existence. John finally decided that he was going to have to enter the first source of the fracture he was connected to, in order to close the others to come. He ran into the fracture, sending Heidi back to her time, and disappeared. This date (July 21st, 2000) was also the same date that John later travelled at the advice of Flora Decora to find out who he truly was, in order to defeat one of his enemies. John found himself in a more tangible location in the Chronal Dimension, with some kind of genderless higher being. The creature spoke in metaphors, mentioning some organization known as K.R.O.N.O.S., and was very firm about not trusting them, but it suggested that he 'play along' with them. The being also said that he was on the path to the end of time, and John was the only one who could prevent it. The creature would not mention who it was, and instead sent him back to his time, regardless of whether or not he would survive the trip. The being was actually Uriel, the Lord of Time, although John did not discover this until about four years later. K.R.O.N.O.S. Intervention Drafted in John survived his trip, and was approached by a government organization who required his unique abilities. He watched Heidi at his supposed grave, as she mentioned that she saw themselves as best friends. He was ordered by them not to talk to her, or they would kill her. Due to this, he was forced to spend a year away from her, training with K.R.O.N.O.S. He realized that he had other abilities that were not related to time. This included telepathy, teleportation, and telekinesis. After experiments were done on his blood, it was revealed that this was due to him being an owner of the now dominant gene designated KGB-487. Training He was trained to be put in the Epoch Machine, which would harness the energy given off from the fractures he creates to change reality into a more "suitable" one. However, John was initially unaware of this, and was told the energy given off would power the entire county for the foreseeable future. Although he was ordered not to approach Heidi, John spent most of the year checking on her, and secretly keeping her safe when she was in even mutual danger. This led to him disobeying direct orders from his new boss, Professor Maximus Draux, not to tell her he was alive, when he met her outside the school. However, John did not reveal much about where he had been, and only gingerly mentioned K.R.O.N.O.S. This meeting motivated Heidi to find knowledge about K.R.O.N.O.S., going as far as to research and hack into their website, from a black-market book that someone gave to her. She even gets the police involved, but it turns up ultimately fruitless. It was because Detective Inspector Trusk's fear to his failure with convicting Thomas Gawne, even with the help of Malcolm Gawne. So, when some slight evidence that John being in K.R.O.N.O.S. and absent from the outside world was completely legal, he was more than happy to leave. Testing When he is deemed ready enough, John is put in a beta test for the Epoch Machine and has visions of the future. He sees someone's apparent death, but he is unsure who it is. He notices himself in most of them, especially one where he was in some sort of underground base. John has only recently come to understand what these visions meant. At the end of his experience, he feels a certain jab in the back of neck, and something filling it up. During the period in which John training to be put in the machine for a full test run, he meets The Overseer properly in person, yet he cannot help but feel a cold aura emanating from him. With the police investigation, The Overseer was motivated to copy John's powers to assimilate his abilities. He succeeds, and plans on killing Heidi by himself at some point, although he had train himself first. John engages in multiple research operations to find out about others like himself. He discovers about the first time traveller, Pharaoh Sahure, and Flora Decora. Finally, John looks at the files about K.R.O.N.O.S. divisions, about two: S.C.O.R.N. and S.H.A.R.D. The other two are unfortunately classified, and goes to Professor Draux and Horace Grimhall about them. The professor refuses to mention anything, and continues to act coldly towards John, as he was told by The Overseer not to act so warmly to their 'test subject'. Horace replies to him that he unfortunately is not on a higher level enough of clearance to indulge his requested information with him. Eventually, the full test with the machine is carried out, but not before John figures out what the machine is meant to do, and warns Heidi of the outcome. He seems apparently powerless due to the STPs fired up around him, but he concentrates and is able to slow time to stop. He looks around and sees the world as it is - but ironically doesn't have enough time to do anything other than he is supposed to. Time Travelling He incrementally travels through time, righting all his wrongs, including: buying a black market book on hacking for Heidi; asking Horace Grimhall to create the HGV Virus (Horace Grimhall Vitiation Virus) that would slow and null K.R.O.N.O.S.'s fractural tracking systems, allowing Heidi time to bypass their system; installing a defect in the transponder in the Epoch Machine that would make it unstable; adding an EMP in a password-protected wardrobe that would destroy it; etc. John also visited Flora Decora for advice on being what are called 'Travellers', and she gives advice on what it means to be one, and how as one, you cannot neglect your loved ones, no matter what the consequences might be. John comments that he already had two taken from him, so Flora tells him that in order to understand himself, he must first understand his past. So, he travels to the date of his birth again, but this time, before his past self arrives there. He then investigates his parents shortly before they are erased. To his shock, he discovers both his parents were K.R.O.N.O.S. agents. Now earning a greater understanding of his past, John travels back to his time and activates the EMP which destroys the Epoch Machine's systems and fries K.R.O.N.O.S.'s network. In revenge, The Overseer kidnaps Heidi. Heidi's End The Overseer, now more unstable and powerful than ever, teleports around London as a form of horrifying torture for Heidi. John uses his telepathic connection to find her, although the connection is faint. He traverses around London looking for temporal signatures, but The Overseer's traversing around London acts as confusion for his powers. Eventually he tracks them outside John's old high school, outside the entrance to the field where it lies. Many of the students are noticeably playing there, and only stop to pay attention when John teleports there. The Overseer, insane, holds a gun to Heidi's head. With screaming from students growing louder, John telekinetically throws the gun out of his hand, but the Overseer simply levitates it back. The Overseer then activates a multi-cell powered STP band, which he throws on John's wrist, effectively deactivating his powers. Despite John's pleas, The Overseer shoots Heidi in the back of the head, killing her instantly. The Overseer then teleports away. Before anyone can do anything, he gains the wherewithal to break free of his chains, and teleport away with Heidi's body. He later places her in a grave, which he uses his telekinetic powers to neatly engrave: "HERE LIES HB, A GOOD FRIEND". Project Bloodlines Aftermath In pure anger for the death of his friend, John destroys most of the K.R.O.N.O.S. compound and brutally injures Professor Draux, fracturing and breaking most of his bones. He ends up in a hospital for months, before returning to his job. Hospitality John, now all over the news for his apparent status of living and his seemingly impossible abilities, goes to live in exile in Peru. With his scientific intelligence, he constructs a large bamboo home in which he lives. John even manages to make a fully working TV, where he watches Global News reports, especially one involving a funeral service for Heidi. He continues to question what the being was that he had observed a while ago when he was attempting to close the fractures. However, no matter how many different ways he looked at it, he couldn't figure out what it was. He had previously found out he was in the Chronal Dimension, thanks to his previous research projects between the time of his beta test and full test of the Epoch Machine. Among the research he had made was that he figured why The Overseer had copied his powers, and how. He knew about the blood taken, but not that it was a blood transplant taken by Malcolm Gawne, a now famed geneticist. The Overseer had clearly thought of a contingency plan, as he had already figured out what to do once the Epoch Project failed. However, despite the copious research, Jon didn't actually discover what The Overseer's real name. The Discovery It soon comes across his mind that he needs to stockpile on food, for the time ahead. So, hunting through the jungles, he searches for fruit. At one point he is attacked by a tiger, whom he quickly dispatches, but not before the tiger digs its paw down the side of his face, giving him a unique scar. He had found the fruit nearby, but also discovered something else: an abandoned K.R.O.N.O.S. base. John had no time to wonder anything other than why it was there, but he decided to teleport back to his home, aware that the news report had claimed that the authorities were closing in one his location. People had unfortunately already found his outpost, so John had no time to do anything, other than escape from sight so they wouldn't notice him. He teleported back to the K.R.O.N.O.S. base, realizing that there was no point in running away from his past, and that he had to face it head-on. He went in and looked through the files, seeing classified files that were marked out, including Project Bloodlines and The Artefacts of Time. Soon enough, John stumbles upon a discovery beyond belief: a file on Q.U.E.E.N.S., one of the four divisions of K.R.O.N.O.S., who were based within his school and had been for years. Apparently, the files stated that Q.U.E.E.N.S. stood for Quantum Unified Elite Efficient Number Specialists, and were dubiously a temporal scientist collective.